1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to security devices, and more particularly, to a security device for preventing access to electrical conductors behind a cover on a conduit.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Lamp posts in public areas, such as parking lots, parks and other locations generally not frequented during nighttime are susceptible to vandalism and theft. Usually, a series of lamp posts are electrically interconnected by electrical conductors extending underground between the lamp posts. These electrical conductors are of insulated copper or aluminum. The generally long runs between lamp posts require that the gauge of the copper or aluminum electrical conductors be much larger than 10 gauge.
Most lamp posts include electrical conductors extending from a location close to the base up to the fixtures supporting a lamp or lamps. The underground electrical conductors are snaked through the underground conduits between lamp posts and between the lamp post and a source of electric power. The underground electrical conductors are electrically joined with the wires within the hollow lamp post close to the ground. Access for such junctions is provided through an access port in the wall of the lamp post. Generally, a cover extends across this access port and is secured by sheet metal screws or the like.
It is therefore evident that access to the electrical conductors is a simple matter of removing the cover from lamp posts of interest and cutting the wires. Thereafter, the wires can be pulled out and removed.
Because the prices of copper and aluminum are significant, thieves cut the wires between lamp posts and pull the wires out of the ground for subsequent resale. The costs to replenish these electrical conductors along with the costs of the labor involved in doing so is significant. A deterrent to prevent such theft would be of significant benefit to prevent both such theft and the loss of illumination in public areas until repairs can be effected.
Aside from lamp posts, electrically illuminated or otherwise electrically energized above ground signs include conduits extending therefrom for housing electrical conductors connected to a source of electrical power or other signs. Access to such electrical conductors for maintenance, repair or replacement is provided by access ports in the conduit.
As with lamp posts, thieves can easily remove any cover on an access port to cut and withdraw the exposed electrical conductors. The costs for any repair to damage done and the costs for replacing the electrical conductors is significant.